Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98WEKSTEPHITSUxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKSTEPHITSUxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety know as xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,262) and as its pollen parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its moderately smooth stems with very few prickles, its unusual Magenta to Lavender-Blue coloration, its cuppy old fashion flower form and its strong fragrance. The plant has an upright to somewhat spreading growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagation. xe2x80x98WEKSTEPHITSUxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKSTEPHITSUxe2x80x99 bears medium size flowers with a yellow coloration at the point where the petal attaches, the seed parent bears significantly larger flowers with no visible change in coloration at the point where the petal attaches. The new variety is classified as a shrub with medium size foliage whereas xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99 is classified as a hybrid tea with significantly larger foliage.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an un-disseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKSTEPHITSUxe2x80x99 bears medium sized fully double (about 41 to 53 petals) flowers of Magenta to Lavender-Blue coloration, the pollen parent bears significantly smaller flowers of semi-double (about 8 to 12 petals) petalage with a blended Pink-Lavender coloration.